


It was always you *ON HOLD*

by Omega_Harry (Harryisbabyx)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Pretty Harry Styles, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, bad description, drugged Harry, sorry haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryisbabyx/pseuds/Omega_Harry
Summary: Harry's life is a mess- stuck in a dirty flat and working at a dodgy bar, Simon's, with his best mate Niall.Desperate to keep his job, Harry has no choice but to put up with many creepy alphas that won't take no for an answer.One alpha in particular, Ben Winston, is particularly keen on Harry and will do anything to get Harry.But what happens when Harry reunites with his childhood crush, Louis Tomlinson?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> Harry's hair -  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c0/0e/e9/c00ee9f0161768e7137359164515b3cc--frankenstein-harry-styles-long-hair.jpg
> 
> https://redirect.media.tumblr.com/image?url=/53c85671ee0e66db9525021a492371b0/tumblr_nt3759OQyP1tlnf8ro1_500.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Harry's outfit-  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2d/1f/a2/2d1fa2a4e513e4a2fae4f5f17671963b.jpg
> 
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/b6f14b701defe59d514f0e041b9517fb/tumblr_n9svgbkbO61sdntn1o2_250.gif
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are really appreciated xx

 

 

Harry really hated Friday nights.

Being opposite several office buildings, the seedy bar he worked at was usually the favoured place for older business men to visit after a busy week of work. The only consolation was the fact that, with most of the men coming in being alphas, they liked to tip him, the ‘pretty little omega’, rather well.

Harry learnt quickly to keep his mouth shut as they ordered him about, needing the money more than his pride at this point.  Times were rough right now, not many places willing to hire omegas, and so he clung to any job he could get to keep him off the streets.

Simon’s, the bar, was named after the creepy alpha owner that Harry had thankfully only met once. Only omegas were hired here, and the interview process consisted of letting Simon decide if you were attractive enough to draw in the alphas. Harry had never felt more uncomfortable with his body than when he felt the old man’s beady eyes checking him out. Thank god he hadn’t had to see him since.

The bar itself was a good size and dimly lit, booths lining the edges of the room, ideal for people who wanted a bit more…privacy. Harry tries to avoid going near them when he can. Though the place was usually very busy, only 2 of them worked on a shift at a time- he was often paired with his best mate, Niall. They were usually split up, Niall staying behind the bar whilst Harry tended to the tables. Since Niall was bonded to another friend, Liam, Harry was left to be paraded about as the ‘available’ omega.

So, here goes another night. After tying his hair up in a bun out of his way, he chucked his compulsory uniform on. Tight, practically painted on black jeans, matched with a black sheer shirt- it was either top off or at least see through according to Simon's rules. The boy’s nipples ‘had to be on show’, much to his displeasure.

Niall was easy to spot once he’d entered the club, wearing a similar outfit to Harry, but a white shirt instead of black.

‘Oi Styles! There you are, thought you weren’t gonna make it on time for a sec there mate’, Niall greeted him, poking him in his side as he joined him behind the bar.

Harry batted his hand away, ‘and miss another night of getting hit on whilst cleaning up after drunk people? Never!’

‘Hmm, very true, how lucky we are. You working tomorrow night by the way?’ Niall asked, ‘football game is on so it’s probably gonna be chaos here.’

‘Oh god,’ Harry groaned, ‘I’d forgotten about that. But, yeah, I’m stuck here for the night.’

‘That makes two of us then, want to head to mine afterwards and get hammered? Something tells me I’m going to need a drink after tomorrow.’

‘Ugh, I’m with you on that. Sounds like a plan.’ Harry replied, sighing as he saw the first few customers of the night walk in, ‘duty calls.’

Niall waved him off as he headed off towards the tables, rolling his sleeves up slightly to prepare for the inevitably busy night ahead. 

 

 

A couple hours in and Harry noticed his least favourite regular, Ben, walk in. Ben had started off as a really nice guy, always on his own, yet quite the charmer to begin with. Complimenting Harry on his eyes, rather than the obvious ‘cocksucker lips’ and ‘perky ass’ that he got from everybody else. So, Harry had flirted back throughout the night- nothing major, just a bit of joking around really.

Ben didn’t take it quite that way though.

He had asked at the end of the night if Harry would come back to his and had gotten extremely pissed off when Harry had denied the request. He did a complete 180 and called Harry a load of rude names for apparently leading him on. Ever since then, Harry had been wary of the alpha, tried to keep his distance whenever possible. Which was hard, given that he was here most nights.

Luckily, tonight was busy enough that Harry managed to avoid him for the most part. A brief smirk and wave once the man got seated were all Harry received, who gave a brief smile back before scurrying away to a table on the opposite side of the room.

 

 

He almost managed to make it to the end of his shift before one of those incidences occurred that made him really hate this job.

‘Hey, clean up this table, will you?’ Someone from a group of 4 alphas, seated at one of the tables near the back, signalled him over.

‘Yes, Sir.’ He sighed as he got closer and saw the mess they’d made, drinks knocked over and liquid dripping down from the table. Grabbing his washcloth, he got to work on wiping up the spilt drinks, ignoring the eyes he felt on him when he had to bend over the table slightly to reach the other end.

‘What’s your name, baby?’ One of the men leered at him. The burly man wasn’t exactly appealing-looking roughly in his 40’s, with dark hair greying slightly, yellow teeth and a beard that was in desperate need of a trim.

‘Harry,’ he relied flippantly, almost finished with wiping the table down.

‘Hmm, I think you missed a spot, _Harry_ ,’ the man smirked. Harry tracked the man’s hand, which was currently pointing to a wet patch on the man’s upper thigh from where some of the drink had rolled off the table onto him.

He grimaced, ‘I’m sorry Sir but there’s not much I can do about that, I have some tissues you could use though.’ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple spare tissues that he carried around with him for situations such as this, holding them out for the alpha to take.

The alpha bypassed the tissues and grabbed his wrist firmly instead. Harry instinctively tried to pull his hand back, but the man’s grip was too tight, and instead felt himself wrenched closer towards the seated man.

‘Sir!’ He exclaimed, pushing at the man with his free hand to try and create a bit more distance between them. The man quickly seized his other hand too, pushing it down to stop Harry in his efforts.

‘I do believe I asked _you_ to clean up, princess. Better get to it,’ the man sniggered, his friends joining in with the laughter.

‘Get off me,’ Harry demanded, resulting in more sniggers from the table.

He looked around, trying to catch Niall’s eye so he could go get a bouncer or something. But, thanks to a combination of the dim lights and crowds of people, he couldn’t even see the bar, let alone Niall. No one else around him seemed interested in helping him out either. Guess he was by himself in this then.

‘I’m serious, you’ll get banned,’ he threatened, twisting his body to try and break from the man’s firm grip.

The man snorted, ‘good luck with that sweetheart.’ Another yank forward and Harry found his hand containing the tissues being pressed to the man’s upper thigh, ‘now why don’t you be a good little omega and dry my trousers for me hmm? That’s all I’m asking.’

Harry was furious, but saw no way out of this, so once again swallowed his pride as he started to pat at the man’s trousers.

‘Little higher,’ the man said as he tugged Harry’s wrist higher towards his crotch. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw a slight bulge, dropping the tissues and renewing his fight to break free, to no avail. Harry wasn't strong enough to stop him. He felt sick as his hand met the bulge, the man’s hand now pressed on top of Harry’s, applying pressure.

‘Mmm, much better baby,’ the man groaned, forcing Harry to massage him.

‘Please let me go,’ he begged- much to the amusement of the other alphas at the table.

‘Aww look at him! He’s gonna start crying, Bob!’ One of them mocked him, talking to the alpha -Bob- who was currently assaulting Harry.

‘I always like it when they cry, makes them look so defenceless,’ Bob laughed back, 'bet he'd look good on his knees too, got the lips for it.'

Harry was disgusted, clearly this was a common occurrence and who knew just what they’d done to others. He froze however, when his hand was lifted slightly, and he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper.

‘No, no, no, please don’t- ‘, he was cut off.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ Harry almost gasped in relief when Ben appeared. Sure, the guy was a bit of a douche, but Harry would take any help he could get at this point. ‘Get the fuck off him you creep!’

Harry felt the hands grasping him loosen enough for him to pull back and away from the table, wincing at the bruises he could see already forming around his right wrist.

‘Oh, come on man, you know how it is,’ Bob gestured towards Harry, ‘look at what he’s wearing, he’s practically asking for it. He should be glad I didn’t drag him to the toilets and fuck him in there like the slut deserves.’

Harry felt his mouth drop open at those words. He was sure the man knew Harry’s outfit wasn’t his choice, but to even insinuate that the outfit gave him reason to assault him was ridiculous. It was because of perverts like this that Harry constantly felt unsafe.

Harry couldn’t help himself from snapping.

He walked over and slapped the alpha hard- his job be damned.

‘Don’t EVER touch me again,’ Harry spat at him, ‘you make me sick.’

The alpha got up from his seat, much taller than Harry now that he was stood up. His face turning red at being treated like that by an omega. Before the man could do much though, Ben forced himself between the two of them, fully hiding Harry from view.

‘He’s mine, you’d do well to remember that. Now fuck off, I don’t want to see you in here again.’ Ben said, facing off against the four alphas.

Whilst the men clearly had the number advantage, Ben was in much better shape than all four of them- muscles practically bulging out of his suit.

‘Let’s just go guys, the little bitch isn’t worth it,’ the one who mocked Harry earlier said. The other two that had stayed quiet the whole time agreed, and together the three of them dragged a ranting Bob out of the club.

Harry felt himself shaking, the terrifying situation taking its toll now that the adrenaline had worn off. He smiled slightly at Ben when he had turned back around to face Harry.

‘Um Ben? Listen, I really appreciate what you just did, I really, really do,’ Harry said, ‘but I’m a bit uncomfortable about the whole being yours thing you said? Like it was really lovely of you to step in and I’m so unbelievably thankful, but I don’t want anything more, you do know that right?’

‘Typical, I just save you from those bunch of creeps and you still won’t give me the time of day. Maybe I should’ve just let them have you,’ Ben sneered at him.

Harry took a step back, ‘give you the time of day?! Ben you made it perfectly clear you just wanted to fuck me. If you’d bothered to ask me out properly when we first met, then I would’ve said yes!’

‘Fine, go out with me tomorrow then,’ Ben commanded.

‘I said when we first met I would’ve said yes Ben,’ Harry said wearily, ‘you’ve shown your true colours now, there’s no chance I’m going out with you after all this.’

Ben threw his hands up in the air, ‘good to know you’re still a fucking tease. You owe me. After what I just did, I expect something in return’

‘What the hell Ben! I don’t owe you anything! I’ve got to get back to work, thank you again for helping,’ Harry went to sidestep Ben but whimpered as he felt his bad wrist gripped again.

‘I mean it Harry. I’ll be here tomorrow with some friends, join us for a drink or I’m making a complaint against you to Simon.’

Harry was seething, how dare Ben blackmail him like this.

‘No. You can’t do that, Mr Cowell will never listen to you.’

‘You really want to bet your job on that? You’re pretty, I’ll give you that, but even you can be replaced. One drink Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

Ben left without another word, leaving Harry standing there dumfounded.

 

 

The rest of his shift went by in a daze. When it was finally over, he and Niall packed up their stuff whilst waiting for Liam to pick them up. Niall and Liam obviously lived together, but they both refused to let Harry walk home alone- even though it was only 10 minutes away- as it was much safer to be dropped off. It was rather sweet actually, though Liam had his own job he had to get up early for, he refused to let them make their own way home. He always said he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to either of them.

The only issue with that tonight, was that it didn’t take Niall long to spot there something was wrong with Harry.

‘You okay?’ Niall whispered gently once they got into the car, not wanting to alert a sleepy Liam.

‘Yeah, just one of those nights. Thanks for asking though,’ Harry replied, trying to hold back the tears he felt building up. Niall smiled gently at him and stroked his arm, still clearly worried but not wanting to press the issue.

The rest of the car ride was uncharacteristically silent, Harry in no mood to talk and Niall too concerned to babble on like he usually does.

They soon said their goodbyes, Harry thanking them both for the lift before he trudged up the stairs of his apartment building towards his flat. A dusty, old little thing that was unfortunately all Harry could afford. Hell, he even slept on a mattress on the floor thanks to his bed frame breaking a couple months after he moved in. The landlord told him he could fix it, for a price of course- an offer that was blatantly not about money. Harry refused.

It was here that Harry finally let himself break down after everything that happened.

He hated being an omega.

Stupid. Weak. Vulnerable.

He was so sick of people taking advantage of him.

If he was stronger, or smarter, maybe these things wouldn't happen to him so often. Maybe if he saved up some money, went to some self-defence classes, then he could fight back, stop them from ever touching him again.

The sobs he’d held in all night finally burst through, gasping for air as he clutched his pillow, dreaming of a place where things were different.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Have to get through exams, so give me a few weeks and I promise updates with be MUCH more frequent :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are so unbelievably appreciated!! xx

A loud banging noise hauled Harry out of a rare, dreamless sleep; the most peaceful one he’d had in a while. A groan escaped his lips and he raised his arms above his head and stretched. He wasn’t exactly prepared for a visitor; dressed in a thin nightdress that barely reached mid-thigh, and nothing else. Quickly grabbing his robe- a cheap, itchy thing that was far too big on him, but was all he had- he stumbled over to the door whilst shoving his arms through the sleeves. Consequently covering the purple finger marks still adorning his wrist from last night.

 “Hello?” He said, voice rough from lack of use, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he wrenched the door open.

The sight that greeted him wasn’t exactly a pleasant one. It was his landlord, Mr Dan Wootton. A large, stocky man with a foul stench that often reminded Harry of rotten eggs. He was the type of guy that you'd just find one day on the news for having killed his family or something; he gave off this odd, creepy vibe- made worse by the overly large smile currently warping his face.

“Just woken up I see?” Dan asked, his beady eyes tracing down Harrys body, lingering on his bare thighs. Harry was quick to tie his robe tightly around himself, wrapping his arms around his body as an additional shield.

“I had to work late last night.”

“Ah yes, the bar,” he hummed. “I need to discuss rent, mind if I come in?”

The pompous man didn’t even wait for an answer, moving to side step past Harry to get inside.

“Actually, I would rather you didn’t.” Harry stopped him, whacking out his arms to block the entrance. “Rent isn’t due for another week and I have to leave soon, so don’t have long to chat.”

“Hm, well, in that case I’ll make this brief,” Dan huffed, “rent has gone up £20 per week, starting next week. Since you’re in such a _rush,_ I’ll leave you to it- I expect a prompt payment on Friday morning.”

The man turned to leave before Harry could even fully register the words, he reached out and grabbed the man’s forearm before he could start walking away.

“Wait, £20 per week?! Mr Wootton, I really can’t afford that, I work maximum hours as it is, but they don’t pay a lot and it’s the only place that will take me. Please, I have nowhere else to go!” Harry pleaded, hoping that Mr Wootton would at least reduce the cost slightly, if not let him off all together. “I can help out around here during the day? Or I could try and get another job if you just give me a bit of time to find one!”

The agitation on the man’s face from being grabbed transformed into a slightly darker expression, the corner on one side of his mouth lifting slightly as if he was hearing a private joke. That combined with the piercing stare automatically switched on Harry’s cautious mode, the look unfortunately all too familiar to him by now.

The man gave no reply, though he was very slowly approaching Harry, only stopping when he was a few inches from Harry’s face. Harry had to hold his breath slightly to avoid the other’s scent as much as possible, feeling queasier by the second.

Harry knew guys like this back at school, the one’s that wanted to intimidate people, make them feel small and weak- it’s the main reason why Harry didn’t want to step away. It was like a game of chicken; the first to move away being the loser- and Harry refused to make this guy’s day by doing just that. Instead, he raised his head slightly to look the other in the eyes, daring him to try something and see where he’d end up. A nice knee in the groin would probably make Harry’s feelings pretty clear.

“You know,” the man started, moving even closer to his ear so that Harry could feel his revolting breath assaulting his cheek, “you turned down my gracious offer to fix your bed a few months ago. Makes me wonder, have you had a change of heart since?”

Harry narrowed his eyes, about to tell Dan just what he still thought of his ‘gracious offer’ as he so dubbed it, but the other kept talking.

“This robe looks a bit rough on your pretty skin,” he tutted, hands moving up to gently tug at the robe belt that was preserving Harry’s modesty, “I think I liked the peek you gave me of your little nightie when you answered the door, bit of a tease aren’t you?”

Harry could feel his robe loosening, and in response felt his hands twitch, anxious to slap the man’s hands away- but just as he started to lift them, he felt his earlier bravado melt away as he remembered the night before. The humiliation and feelings of helplessness flashing through his mind as he realised he was alone here…he wasn’t strong enough to fight this man if things went south…he was inside so couldn’t run…he swallowed and had to break the eye contact as he felt the robe finally give way and slid off his shoulders.

It was just a plain black nightdress, more like an oversized t-shirt really, but softer. The material was extremely thin though and Harry knew the sight he probably made- nipples hardened due to the loss of warmth, the scoop of the shirt’s neckline, so low and wide that the sleeves threatened to fall off his shoulders at any moment, not to mention the length. He knew it was indecent to be dressed in such a way in front of anyone other than your alpha. That's what he'd been taught his whole life anyway.

The clothes he wore at Simon's were just barely walking the line.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._

_Wait for a moment to get away._

“Oh yes, this is much better. The main question is though…what’s underneath this, hmm?” the man purred, stubby fingers inching forwards and finding purchase around his waist, thumbs stroking over the jut of his hipbones in a mocking caress. “Actually, don’t tell me. I like a good surprise.”

“Okay I get your point,” Harry muttered, hands clenched so tightly that he could feel his fingernails making little crescents in his palm, “I’ll get you your money, please take your hands off me.”

More images flashed of Harry begging the man last night to let go, only to be ignored and laughed at.

“I think I want an answer first,” one hand now stayed clutching his hip whilst the other slipped down to squeeze the bare flesh of his upper thigh, “don’t you worry, I’ll leave once I find out- and because I’m so nice, I’ll even let you forget about the extra rent for a couple of weeks. How's that sound? But, I always get what I want, so it’s in your best interest to stay in my good graces.”

Harry wanted to scream, why is this always happening to him?

First yesterday and now this -plus work tonight- and god knows what Ben had in store for him.

“God, you have great thighs- lean yet meaty and so, so soft,” the man breathed, apparently under the impression Harry gave a damn about what he thought. He felt a thumb slip under the hem of the back of his nightdress, leading the way for the rest of the slimy hand, steadily creeping its way higher up. It didn’t take long for the thumb to reach the curve where his ass met the top of his thighs, Dan's smile increasing as his hand moved to grab Harry's ass. Harry almost retched. “No boxers for you then. This is just like Christmas, what’s it gonna be then- briefs or panties? I have to admit though, I personally hope there’s nothing, easy access is a bit of a… _kink_ of mine.”

“Shame that I’m sure most people would probably rather lock themselves away forever than be touched by you, hardly what I would call easy access,” Harry spat back at the man. Then let out a yelp as he felt the man’s fingers harshly dig into both his hip and the bottom of his arse cheek.

“No briefs then,” the man growled as he scrapped his nails higher up towards Harry’s crack, obviously irritated, “and… no panties. Guess I made a mistake earlier. Not a tease, just a slut waiting to get bent over and fucked.”

“So, you can’t even get a slut to want you? Guess that say’s a lot about you,” Harry sneered in his face, trying to pull back now that the man had gotten his wish.

“One more thing,” Dan smirked, “I hear thongs are in right now.” Harry made a sound of protest as he felt the fingers spreading his cheeks apart and feel their way between them.  

“Stop! I’m not, okay?” Harry confessed, “I don’t sleep with anything. There, now get the fuck off!”

“Tut tut, should learn not to be so rude to me, guess you just earnt yourself a punishment,” the man mocked as Harry felt a finger prod at his hole- which was as dry as a desert after this whole interaction. “Lookie what I just found, a tiny little pussy! Aww darn, did I not make you wet sweetie? Probably used up all your slick last night- after all, we all know what happens at bars like those. Bet you’re still tight though…”

Harry knew what was about to happen but couldn’t do anything to stop it. He let out a pained cry as he felt a thick finger force its way inside of him. The only time he had ever had anything up his arse was during heats, when he had no choice and was so wet and loose that things slid inside him with ease. He’d never had a boyfriend before and was usually too exhausted or disgusted with himself to want to pleasure himself outside of his heats. So…this…it _hurt_ …badly.

But, it also gave Harry a slight chance to get away, the man too preoccupied with being a complete pervert to protect himself right now. 

Another prodding finger had Harry slamming his knee up into Dan’s crotch, who had no choice but to remove his own hands from Harry's body to cup himself as he slid to the ground with a pained gasp.

“And you should learn to not touch what isn’t yours,” Harry spat, giving Dan a swift kick to the stomach before he rushed inside his flat, locking the door to hopefully stop the man getting in after he recovered. Unless he had spare keys...

_You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay._

His heart was pounding like a jackhammer; he couldn’t stay here after that, he had to get his things and leave.

Then he needed a plan.

Harry knew he could get out of the building through his window and down the fire escape, he’d figure out the logistics of where he could stay after he was safe and sound, somewhere that wasn’t here. The longer he stayed in his flat, the more danger he was in.

He wrestled his legs into a pair of skinny jeans, chucking on a scrappy t-shirt and jumper before shoving his feet into a pair of socks and trainers. The few possessions he owned were scrappily tossed into a rucksack.

_Toothbrush. Money. Clothes._

_...Photo frame._

His stomach twisted as he stared at the four happy faces in the photo taken back before everything got so complicated. Harry was only 12, on a family trip to Disneyland- his mum and dad laughing as Harry and Gemma shoved ice cream in each other’s faces. He stroked over his mum’s face, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill as he thought of how disappointed she would be in him now.

Keys rattling outside the door made Harry almost jump out of skin, his attention quickly brought back to the issue of escaping.

He briefly thought how sad it was that he had to escape from his own home. 

Harry laid the photo frame gently in the rucksack and hurriedly zipped it up before jogging over to open the window, climbing over the ledge to stand on the fire escape stairs. His hands shaking as he gripped the railing, the height unsettling him more than he cared to admit. It would be just like him to trip over his own feet and fall to his death, he snorted.

Carefully he treaded down the steps, not stopping to look back until he got to the very bottom. The red face of Dan Wootton poking through the very window he climbed out of forced him to let out an involuntary laugh. He gave a brief wave, which may or may not have transformed into a middle finger, and then he was off, tuning out the man’s threats and insults.

* * *

 

Harry kept walking until he found a quaint little café near a park, though his hopes of a nice coffee were dashed when he realised he only had £1.34 left to his name. Guess he’d have to go to the park instead.

At least it was a nice day out, if not a little chilly.

It was quiet too, which Harry appreciated- finding a little wooden bench to sit on, perched opposite a running stream of water.

Okay, time to come up with a plan.

He needed to find somewhere to spend the next few nights until he found another place that would let him stay. The best option was Niall really, but he felt too guilty to even think about asking. It wasn’t Niall’s fault that Harry was such a mess. Plus, one of Harry’s worst flaws was that he struggled massively with accepting people’s help, it felt too much like pity since he couldn't offer anything in return.

Okay…So that was Niall ruled out.

A hotel would be too expensive, and he really didn’t want to risk a hostel or sleeping on the street. The only other choice was Simon’s bar.

He’d be lying if he said he had never considered it before, usually for the sole reason of him being too tired to make it home though. But, he guessed it wouldn’t be so bad, no one would even have to know, he could lie to Niall- say he was getting lifts home with someone else- and then just sleep in the back room.

That could definitely work, he’d have more money for food too- maybe he’d get to eat something other that dried pasta for once.

“Harry?” A light voice called out from a figure in the distance, “Harry Styles? Is that you?”

 


End file.
